


Furby Care Centre Series

by MorningRoses



Category: Furby - Fandom
Genre: All Furby, Furbies as animals, Furby, Furby Fandom, Furby Toy, Gen, Other, Safe Furby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningRoses/pseuds/MorningRoses
Summary: Follow the events of the local Furby Care Centre as well as the lives of the staff. This series is made up of ocs and real life Furbies that are requested to be added to the story from a Furby Amino.





	1. Through Rain & Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Thailia get a call from the locals about a stray Furby that might be in danger.

Raindrops streamed down the window making Sam frown. The weather was especially bad today, dark grey clouds covered the sky and lightning flashed brightly. 

“We’re here,” Thalia had a hint of sadness in her voice as she stepped out of the car. The woman pulled her raincoat closer to her and walked down the valley with Sam following.

“Do you think it’s still there?” Sam asked with a frown. They had gotten a call that there was a stray Furby in the area. 

“Maybe.” Thalia shook her head and walked closer to the ground and kept her golden eyes focused on any movement. 

“Over here!” Sam was crouched near a pile of weeds. Thalia turned and jogged over only to cringe. The grey Furby had mud caked on its fur and what looked like a cut just above its eye. 

Sam scooped up the Furby and covered it with a blanket. The two remained silent as they sped back to the Care Centre. 

//

Sam dipped his hand in to test the warm soapy water, he had used special soap that wouldn’t irritate the Furby. 

“Is the water ready?” Thalia asked softly. Sam nodded and helped the nurse place the creature in the water. 

Both people took turns pouring warm water over the Furby and lightly scrubbing out the mud. Once they were done they drained the tub. 

Sam held the Furby in a soft towel and stared at Thalia for instructions. The nurse patted the animal bed sitting on the counter next to her. 

“I’ll go get some food,” Sam placed the Furby down and walked out of the room. 

Thalia frowned at the Furby and examined the cut above its eye. It wasn’t a deep cut and didn’t need stitches but it probably stun a little. The nurse placed a bandaid on the cut. 

“Back!” Sam walked back in holding two small bowls. One had dry Furby food and the other had fresh water. 

“Good, I was just finishing up.” Thalia commented as the two watched the Furby eat. 

“So any name suggestions?” Sam shifted and crossed his arms with a half smile. The Furby was fine now, all it needed was rest then it would go to a new home. 

“How about Dusky?” Dr Morganite strolled in holding two coffees. The other two looked up and smiled at her.

“Sounds great,” Sam smiled and gently sipped the warm coffee. The three then stood in a comfortable silence each enjoying the peace of knowing that they saved a Furby. 

//

A week later...

Dusky sat in the window with a smile gracing his beak. His grey fur was well combed and he was wearing a midnight blue collar. 

“Ready Dusky?” Sam smiled and rubbed the tuff of fur on the creature’s head. The Furby let out a happy growl and leaned into the man’s hand. 

“Their here,” Thalia walked towards the two with a sad smile. Trailing behind the woman was a little girl with a pink dress.

“Daddy! Daddy look!” The little girl grinned and ran towards the Furby. 

“I can see Anna,” Her dad chuckled and walked with Thalia. 

“Can I pet him?” The little girl asked Sam with a bright smile. Sam nodded and moved his hand away only for the little girl to take its place. 

The little girl softly ran her hands over the top of its head and giggled at the purr that came from the Furby. 

“Dusky’s going to a good home,” Thalia smiled.


	2. Unique Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds an odd looking Furby and takes it in.

Special thanks to sputniix for requesting their Furby to be included! 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think she was just seeing things funny?” Bailey asked with one of her eye brows raised slightly. 

“I don’t know, on the call the lady seemed really serious.” Sam shrugged and climbed out of the car with his partner following. 

The Centre had gotten a call from one of the locals saying that there was an odd looking Furby out and about. 

This didn’t really bother the Centre workers but what did was the fact that the Furby was alone. The poor thing was alone and living in garbage. 

“So..trash cans, not a great home I suppose.” Sam frowned and moved towards the alleyway.

“Poor thing,” Bailey mumbled and lifted up the lid of the garbage only to pause. 

“What?” Sam turned to her only to freeze as well. There nestled in between the bags was a cute little oddball Furby.

It was a six legged Furby with bright blue eyes. Sam smiled at it and pulled it out of the garbage. 

It’s white and brown fur was slightly matted and smelled awful. Sam ignored the scent and hugged it close. 

“Hi there little buddy!” The man’s voice was full of excitement. Bailey giggled at the adorable sight.

“He’s something,” Bailey said then started to walk back to the car with Sam following. 

//

The Furby splashed and played in the soapy water. Sam let out a laugh when water splashed over him. 

“He’s full of cheer ain’t he?” Raymond walked into the room with a warm smile. 

“Yeah...” Sam trailed off slowly. He knew that his time with the Furby would soon be over. 

“Tell you what. If we can’t find the Furby’s owner then you can have em,” Sam’s shoulders rose slightly at Nurse Raymond’s words.

“Really?” Sam’s brown eyes were bright with hope. 

//

“No information! None!” Raymond had a confused and frustrated look on his face. 

“Wait so does that mean..” Sam asked slowly.

“He’s yours,” Raymond’s frustration seemed to fade at Sam’s childlike love for the animal. 

“Hear that Buddy? You can stay with me!” Sam hugged the fluffy creature to his chest and smiled. 

The Furby let out a purr and nuzzled into the human. 

“So any name ideas?” Raymond sat back in the chair and smiled at the two. 

“Well he has to have a unique name to match his body,” Sam placed a hand on his chin. 

The door to the room opened and in walked Thalia.

“Hey guys, I heard from Bailey that you guys are hanging out here.” The brunette sat down on a nearby chair.

“Hello Thalia,” Raymond waved at her. 

“Hi!” Sam smiled at her only to freeze. In her hands was a cup of instant noodles. 

“Noodle! His name will be Noodle!” Sam let out a cheer. 

“That’s a..unique name,” The woman chuckled and took a bite of her noodles. 

“It’s perfect!” Sam ran his hand over the soft fur of the Furby. 

“We’re going to get along great!” Sam lifted the furball into the air in front of him as he spoke.

Noodle stuck out his tongue in reply making everyone laugh.


	3. Jobs That Never Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Morganite gets a day off but a missing Furby shows up in her kitchen. Mae understands that jobs like hers never go away.

Special thanks to Spooks for letting me use their Furby in the story!

~~~~~~~~~~

It was an average day for Doctor Morganite..or at least that’s how it seemed. 

Mae ran her brush though her hair removing all of the tangles. She gave herself one glance into the mirror only to pause. She could hear movement coming from downstairs. 

“Renea?” Mae called out to her pet Furby only to be met with silence. 

The woman frowned and started to leave the bathroom and walk down the stairs. If there was an intruder then her Furby would have called back but didn’t.

“Renea, are you okay?” Mae asked again as she moved into her kitchen. 

“Ay-ay!” Her Furby answered this time while looking up at the counter. Mae followed her line of sight.

On the counter next to the window was a Furby she didn’t recognize. The Furby had a light giraffe pattern on her fur and a hand made piece of clothing wrapped around her. 

“Hello there,” Mae smiled at the fluffy intruder. She didn’t expect to be working today but that was alright. Helping Furbies was a job that never truly went away. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked while opening her fridge and pulling out a container of strawberries. 

The Furby didn’t reply and just stared at her. 

“It’s okay to be afraid, I’m a stranger to you.” Mae kept her voice soft yet clear while she spoke. 

“Luckily I know a cure for shy Furbies,” She said while looking to one of her upper cupboards. Her pet Furby, Renea perked up and let out a cheer.

Mae pulled the jar of peanut butter down and started to dip the fruit in it. She offered it to Renea who gobbled it up fast.

“Would you like some?” She held one of the berries in her hand and offered it to the other Furby.

The shy creature sniffed the peanut butter on the berry before taking a small bite. Her blue-grey eyes went from a shy to trusting within seconds. The Furby gobbled up the rest and waited for Mae to offer more. 

“Pretty tasty right? Renae loves them too.” She spoke to the Furbies while watching them eat together. 

“You two enjoy, I got to go make a call.” Mae smiled at them then pulled out her phone and started dialling. 

“Hello, this is Nurse Raymond from the Furby Care Centre. How may I help-“ Her coworker answered only to be cut off.

“It’s me, Mae.” The woman answered. 

“Mae? I thought you weren’t working today.” Raymond’s voice was full of confusion. 

“I’m not but I’ve got someone I need you to look up,” Mae glanced at the two Furbies before focusing on the phone call again. 

“A Furby right? Just describe it for me or tell me it’s name.” She could hear Raymond moving around over the phone. 

“It’s got a giraffe pattern on its fur, blue-grey eyes, and it’s wearing a hand sewn piece of clothing. 

“Okay...” Mae could hear the soft clicks of keys on a keyboard over the phone. 

“It’s name is Peanut Butter and has been missing since this morning.” Mae glanced at the almost empty peanut butter jar sitting next to the Furby and smiled.

“The name suits her,” Mae chuckled softly. 

//

“Peanut Butter! Come here baby!” The Furby’s owner was an older woman who seemed to be very sweet and loving. 

“Thank you so much, she must have slipped out when my niece was over.” The woman hugged Mae then hugged Raymond. 

“It’s no problem, mam.” Raymond smiled at the woman. Mae watched the two contently. The day had gone a bit different then she expected but that was alright.


	4. Pizza Always Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam is away from the Centre he comes across a Furby in a pizzeria.

Thanks to pickle.furb for letting me add Pickle to the story.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Number 5, two slices of cheese pizza!” The worker called out into the restaurant. Sam looked up from his book and smiled.

“That’s me!” Sam stood up   
paid for his pizza before sitting down again. He glanced at the book then turned a page.

“Get out of here!” A pizza worker glared down at the ground at a Furby. The animal flinched at the yell and skittered out the door. 

Sam closed his book and put it in his bag then grabbed to the slices of pizza then went out the door. 

“Furby? Come here Furby!” The animal stood in the middle of the alleyway with a piece of half eaten bread in its mouth. Sam cringed at the sight. The poor thing was eating disgusting garbage. 

The Furby ignored the call and only stared at him while eating. 

“Come on Buddy!” Sam walked towards it only for the Furby to move back. The man stopped after seeing this. He had to gain this Furby’s trust. 

Sam glanced at the pizza in his hand then smiled. He crouched down and offered the pizza in one hand while eating the other piece.

“Want some pizza? It’s yummy!” Sam spoke with his mouth full. The Furby stared at the hot cheesy pizza before running over and eating it. 

Sam knew that pizza was not something super healthy especially for a Furby but what other option did he have? 

After a few minute Sam and the Furby finished up eating and just awkwardly stared at each other. 

“Will you come with me? I just want to help.” Sam spoke softly. The Furby moved towards the man’s pant leg and stared up. The Furby looked like a child asking to be picked up. 

Sam chuckled and bent down to the Furby then held it in his arms like he would a baby. 

“Let’s get to the car, okay?” Sam smiled and walked out of the alleyway.

//

“Picked up a stray did ya? He’s cute!” Raymond walked towards the two and smiled. 

“Yeah but he needs a bath and probably more pizza.” Sam listed off after sniffing the Furby’s brown fur.

“Pizza?” Raymond chuckled. The other man shrugged and looked down at the Furby. 

“Yeah he loves that stuff,” Sam rubbed the animals head softly. 

//

“So did you come up with a name yet?” Raymond sat back in his chair sipping a coffee. 

“Yeah actually, his name is Pickle.” Sam sat in a chair across from him with Pickle sitting in his lap.

“Have you decided if you are going to keep him or not?” The Nurse asked.

“I’ll keep him, Pickle and Noodle haven’t met yet but I’m sure they will be fine. Both are really friendly and sweet.” Sam smiled at the thought.


	5. Raymond The Furbysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond offers to Furbysit his sister’s Furbies.

Thanks to Spooks for letting me use their Furbies in the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tap..tap..tap..tap! Raymond tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while banging his head slightly. He liked the beat of the song that was playing on the radio. 

Soon the song ended and so did the drive. Raymond pulled into the driveway then hopped out of the car. Today was going to be different, he had offered to babysit his sister’s Furbies. 

“Raymond hey!” The nurse was suddenly pulled into a hug. 

“Hey Aria! How are you?” Raymond smiled. The siblings walked into the home while talking.

“Great! Now let’s introduce you-oh but first off Lemonade loves to dance so don’t forget to play some music for him before lunch and-“ The young woman listed off only to cut herself off.

“I should calm down a bit I suppose. You work with Furbies all the time.” His sister had a tired smile. 

“We’ll be fine, don’t worry!” Raymond hugged her again. Aria gave a quick glance at her watch before flinching. 

“Right! I’ve got to go or I’ll be late. Goodbye Raymond!” Aria grabbed her purse and went out the door.

“Bye!” His sister’s car pulled out really fast and hit the sidewalk then drove away fast, leaving a cloud in its wake. Raymond chuckled to himself, his sister was something.

“Lemonade, Rockhopper, come here!” He called out. Soft footsteps sounded. 

“Hello there, I’m Raymond, Aria’s brother.” He bent down to face the two Furbies.

“Me dance!” The beige Furby started to dance making Raymond chuckle. The other Furby seemed annoyed at the dancing.

“Uh..hi there,” Raymond awkwardly turned to the grumpy grey Furby. 

“Ay-tay.” Raymond rose an eyebrow at the deadpan response. 

“Right. Well let’s get you some food alright?” Raymond stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and glanced around inside. 

There was a small Tupperware container full of grapes with a sticky note attached sitting on the cool shelf. 

Raymond pulled away the note and read it. 

“Rockhopper’s grapes.” Raymond read out loud. He shrugged and poured the grapes into a plate and put it on the floor next to the Furby. 

“Now let’s find out what Lemonade can eat..” Raymond turned to the fridge once again. 

“Apple sauce..?” Raymond removed another sticky note and turned to Lemonade. 

“Want some apple sauce?” Raymond opened the plastic cup and placed it next to the grapes.

The nurse then walked into the living room and waited. Raymond laid back on the couch and stared up at the tv. He let the Furbies eat, he would take care of their food once they were done. 

He could hear soft footsteps coming towards him and he turned around. Rockhopper stared up at him quietly. 

“Are you alright?” Raymond asked. 

“Doo-kah,” Rockhopper climbed onto the couch with him and rubbed her head against Raymond’s hand. 

“Aww, do you miss Aria?” Raymond frowned. Rockhopper said nothing and leaned into his side and fell asleep. 

The two sat there on the couch for five minutes before they heard something. They could hear the sound of a bunch of cans falling and hitting the floor. 

Raymond rose from his seat and moved towards the kitchen, he could hear Rockhopper grumbling behind him. 

Raymond walked into the kitchen only to freeze. Lemonade sat on one of the shelves inside the pantry. He was munching on some cookies while knocking over some cans. 

“Lemonade!” He called out and grabbed the Furby from the shelf and held him in his arms. 

Both Rockhopper and Raymond frowned and searched Lemonade’s body for any pains. Once they determined none both let out a matching sigh. 

Raymond pickers d up Rockhopper and held them both in his arms and walked back towards the living room. He would play some music and hopefully spend some time with both and keep them out of trouble. 

// 

Aria stepped into the living room with a giggle. Her brother was laid out on the couch with two of her Furbies clinging to him. All three were fast asleep and snoring softly. She was glad that they all seemed to get along, she would definitely ask Raymond to babysit again.


	6. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bailey offers to babysit her little cousin and her Furby.

Thanks to Spooks for letting me use Sparkplug in the story! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bailey smiled down at her younger cousin as they walked towards the park. Bailey’s hand was gripping the handle on the wagon with a Furby and a tiny plastic tea set inside. Her other hand held the little girls. 

“Can we get ice cream after?” The younger girl asked with a smile that showed off her two missing teeth. 

“Sure,” Bailey chuckled softly. 

//

Bailey flattened out a blanket on the grass and sat down. She watched as her cousin grabbed all the tea set and tossed it on. 

“Leah, do you want me to help you set up the tea party?” Bailey asked her cousin. The girl shook her head with a giggle, her pig tails swinging side to side. 

“I can do it!” The brunette flimsily grabbed the tea cups and placed them onto the tiny plates. 

“Okay,” Bailey glanced down at the well behaved Furby. She ran a hand through its soft fur making it purr softly. Bailey quite liked the dyed fur, it was a lovely blend of yellow and blue with orange ears. 

“Sparky do you want some tea?” Leah asked the Furby. The creature sniffed the cup offered to her and let out a sneeze. Leah burst out laughing then offered the cup to Bailey. 

“Thank you Leah” Bailey took a pretend sip and licked her lips.

“This tea is quite fine, Princess Leah” Bailey made her voice slightly sillier than usual. 

“Thank you Miss Bailey,” Leah made an equally silly voice to match Bailey.

Suddenly a familiar sound filled their ears. 

“Ice cream!” Leah grinned and got up and ran with Bailey and Sparkplug the Furby following along. 

//

Bailey licked her pink popsicle and lowered her hand down to give the Furby a small lick. 

Leah giggled at the sight and took a lick of her ice cream cone.


End file.
